Out There
by Octothorpe
Summary: Being a foreigner in her own country is hard enough. Being a foreigner in a different time and country? That will test Shayla's patience. But perhaps there is solace for her in this new place. Can she find her meaning amongst the chaos? TasOC/HotoOC poll
1. Out There

So, not my first story, but be nice all the same. Any kind of review is appreciated, but constructive criticism is best.

One and only Disclaimer- I will not repeat myself. I do not own anyone in this story except for Shayla and the plot.

* * *

_Out there There's a world outside of Yonkers! Way out there beyond this hick town Barnaby There's a Slick town Barnaby! Out there! Full of shi- _

An angry hand shot out from underneath a pile of tangled bedclothes and groped around for the source of the blaring showtunes. Finding the trackpad of the open laptop on a wooden nightstand, the spidery appendage smacked the space bar, turning off the music.

The tangled pile of purple and grey fabric shifted as a tousled curtain of dark chocolate hair appeared in a vertical position. The sleepy figure rolled out of bed and fell to the floor, feet still entrapped in the sheets.

"Damn sheets. Can't ever stay tucked in." Standing up, the person grumbled all the way to the bathroom, leaving the house in pitch darkness as they traveled. Arriving at the desired destination, the fluorescent lights fluttered to life, throwing the sleep deprived face into sharp relief.

Green eyes, impossibly wide in a porcelain face, were dream-filled still, not having attained the look of sharp focus and determination that usually filled the haunting irises. Her nose was a normal nose, but slightly buttonish, never growing out of that particular baby trait. Her lips were beautifully shaped, forming a perfect Cupid's bow. The only thing that marred her impossible beauty were the piercings. Her two snakebites were limegreen and the piercing through her eyebrow had its usual rainbow hue. Her left ear was lined with piercings, a total of ten on that ear alone. Her right ear had less, only claiming six.

She stretched her arms up and began brushing out her long dark hair, readying herself for the day. Half an hour later she emerged from the bathroom, completely dressed. Her black skinny jeans were tucked into turquoise ankle boots, no heel of course. She would fall flat on her face. A white studded belt was slung low over her hips, and a vibrant purple tunic was draped effortlessly over her torso. Her kohl-rimmed eyes stood ut in her face, the forest green the only stand out color in an otherwise neutral face. Her hair was up in a braid, with thick chocolate bangs sweeping over her forehead and nearly masking her left eye. A bright pink barrette sealed the neon deal.

She strutted through the house, dawn lightening things enough for her to maneuver around the empty cans and bottles in her living room. She came upon a sleeping figure on the couch, and kissed it lightly on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Mother." Snatching her messenger bag and a black cardigan from the floor by the door, she left the boozeaddled home, waving the bus down.

She put her headphones in and turned up her music, not wishing to be disturbed for the 30 minute ride into the city for school.

As soon as she got off the bus, a voice screeched over the din. "SHAYLA! SHAYLA!" She turned, facing the tan torpedo that had launched itself at her. Giggling, she patted the other girl on the head lightly. "Hey Miaka." She was taller than the other girl by a few inches, because of her American blood. "Whatcha doing up this early? Your school doesn't start for another hour."

"I wanted to have breakfast with you! Since I only live a few minutes away and you have to ride the bus for so long…" Miaka's face looked up at Shayla as her stomach growled loudly. Shayla sweatdropped. "You got it Miaka. Lots of breakfast coming up!" Flinging her arm around Miaka's shoulders, they waltzed off to find food.

Shayla sat across from Miaka at a local restaurant, her plate half full, while Miaka's was already empty. "Yes I'll share with you. So what are you doing this afternoon? I'm free. My evening class was canceled so I'm done at 4."

Miaka tapped her chin with chopsticks. "I have to go to the library this afternoon. I have a test in history. High school is so hard…" She pouted. "Why can't I go to art school with you?"

"Cause Miaka. You wanted to go to high school with Yui. And because you're a terrible artist." She stuck her tongue out at the smaller girl.

She pulled out her phone to check the time. "Shit! I gotta go! Text me after your school Miaka!" Shayla snatched up her bag and ran out the door, leaving Miaka alone at the table.

Shayla made it with seconds to spare. She settled into her seat with a blank sketchpad, ready for her class.

As the bell rang at 4, Shayla stretched and packed her things, heading outside into the bright sunshine.

"So, Shay. Heard you were free this Saturday. Wanna … go out?" A deep male voice cut through the din of students frolicking in the unexpected sun. "No, Michael. I don't. I've turned you down every time you've asked since the 8th grade." Looking up, she realized how much taller he was than her. He towered over her, even when she stood up. "No thanks man. Now I gotta run. I'm meeting a friend!" She flashed him the peace sign as she dashed across the lawn.

Reaching the bench outside of her favorite restaurant, she opened the small paper package her minerals teacher gave her, knowing it contained the three necklaces she had created just last week. They were all identical, with the initials SMY in swirled script on the back, and the Celtic knot engraved on the front. There were all sterling silver, and each knot was colored green, brown, and blue, representing the three girls. Excited to give Miaka hers, she placed her own around her neck and patiently put them back into her bag. Fishing around in the canvas, she pulled out a tattered paperback copy of The Vampire Lestat by Anne Rice and began to read.

* * *

An hour went by before her cell phone chirped with the news of a text message. Smiling, she read it and gathered her things. She would meet Miaka outside the library. Maybe she could get that assignment done for Professor Vectra while her friend studied.

Not long passed before she spotted her best friend weaving through the crowd. Being as tall as the average American man had its advantages. "Miaka! Over here! I have something for you!" She waved the small package in the air.

Miaka caught up to the taller girl in seconds. Gazing up at the package, she drooled. "Is it food? I'm so hungry!"

"Haha. No, but I do have food." Pulling out the necklace, Miaka gave Shayla exuberant praise and donned it immediately. Pulling Shay into the library, they headed straight for the vending machines. Pulling out her quarters, Shay dropped her book. Leaning down, she saw the feather of a bird and picked it up. As she looked at the feather, she heard a bird's cry coming from a room at the top of the stairs.

"Miaka, come here. I think there's a bird trapped in there. I'm gonna go in." Leading the two up the stairs, she pushed open the door. "There it is Shay!" They looked as a red bird flew into a bookshelf, knocking one down. Shay went to pick it up.

"_This is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Guardians of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent power and made every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin." _ Miaka had listened and was reading over Shay's shoulder as the other read aloud. "Will become truth? That's silly." The taller girl turned the page and a red light streamed out of the book. "Wha-?" Miaka shrieked as they both disappeared into the core of the scarlet sun.


	2. Welcome to Mystery

I know the first chapter was a little awkward, but it was just to get the story started. It should flow much better from now on.

Inspiration: Welcome to Mystery- The Plain White T's

* * *

They had been falling for some time when – _THUD!_ They landed on the ground, Miaka lying haphazardly on Shay.

"Miaka, you pig, get off me." Shay moaned and pushed Miaka off to the side. Raising her body to a sitting position, she rubbed the back of her head. _Damn that hurt. _Looking around, she saw desert, and a few scraggly trees, and a cluster of buildings in the distance. "So… where are we? _Must be a dream. That bird must have flown out and scared us for us to be dreaming. _ "Miaka….. Get up." She turned and looked at her friend, noticing a strange lack of movement or shouting coming from the smaller girl. Sighing, Shayla flipped her braid over her shoulder before heaving Miaka onto her back, in a vague form of the piggyback.

_I am so glad I exercise. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to carry her. _Her thoughts were distracted by men coming up to the two of them.

"Hey skinny. Whatcha doing out here?" The taller of the two leered at Shay, even though she was nearly as tall as him. The other man circled them, leering as well. "They both got strange clothes on, Thero. We could charge a lot for them. Especially the foreigner." Shay stiffened, as she realized they were talking about her.

"Not on your life, assholes. Just try and do something." She growled at the two.

"Ooh, she's fiery. Boss might wanna keep her for himself." It was at this very inopportune moment that Miaka decided to wake up.

"Shay… What happened?" She raised her head and noticed the two men looking lecherous.

"**Miaka, run. Now. Head for those buildings.**" Shay spoke to her in English, as she set Miaka on the ground.

As her feet began moving, Shayla threw a kick into the short man's face knocking him over, and made a beeline for the other man, hoping to give Miaka enough time to run away.

"Hey! Stop!" He shouted after Miaka as the taller girl tackled him like in American football. His head connected with the ground with a sickening crunch. _Shit._ Her hands were pinned under his body, and as she struggled, the other guy started getting up. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Finally, she managed to roll him over a little to get out a hand and wiggled the other away.

"Where do you think you're going?" A hand grabbed the back of her cardigan.

"Uhm… running away." Shay slipped her arms from the sleeves and bolted, thanking all the Gods that she had been on the track team. Miaka had been long gone for now, and she kept up her pace towards the buildings, only to run smack into another person. She nearly fell on her butt, but he grabbed her arms to keep her from falling. He stared at Shay with purple-grey eyes. And then she spat in his face.

"Hey! I won't bother saving you if you're going to treat me like that!" And when he let go, she really did fall on her butt. "I didn't ASK to be saved, thank you. I was doing just fine on my own!" She glared up at him, noticing his hair was a strange blue color.

"Hey skinny! Bet you're regretting that ain't cha?" The two men lumbered up on them, and stopped short when they saw the boy looming over the foreign girl.

Springing into action, he quickly dispatched the two of them, and turned back to Shayla, a smile on his face and an ancient Chinese character glowing on his forehead.

"Money? I did save you, twice now." He squatted down on her level, and smiled. She was shocked. By that weird, glowing character. It was freaky. So she didn't really know what she was doing when she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a ¥ 2,000 banknote. He snatched it out of her hand and unfolded it, looking it over incredulously.

"Have you seen my friend? She's short, with brown hair in two buns?" Shayla questioned him, as she hadn't seen Miaka in a while.

"Yeah, she was the one who told me you were in trouble. Come to think of it…. After she said something, she disappeared." Holding the banknote up to the light, he peered at it. "What is this? It doesn't look like any money I've ever seen."

"It's yen. Have you never seen yen?" The green-eyed girl stood up and brushed off her pants. "This way?" Pointing the way he appeared from, Shay began walking towards what must be a small town.

"Yeah. But at least let me walk with you. A foreigner like you won't last very long." He stood up fluidly, and walked next to her.

* * *

Miaka had been standing, watching that boy run after Shay, when a red light surrounded her and buoyed her into the air. It was only seconds later when she found herself sitting on the floor of the library.

"Shay?" She spoke into the quiet air. She looked around, only to find that she was, indeed alone. Looking down, she noticed the book that they were reading was open. She picked it up and began picking through the ancient Chinese, thankful that Shay had been teaching her.

"_The girl walked to the town, with the boy who had the character for ogre on his forehead. The girl was looking for her companion, who seemed to have disappeared into thin air." _Miaka looked at the illustration on the next page, and saw that the girl in the picture was dressed just like Shay, even down to the piercings on her face. Miaka began reading again.

"_The boy questioned her about her strange appearance…"_

_

* * *

_

"So what's up with your face?" The blue-haired boy motioned to his mouth, apparently trying to mimic her snakebites.

"They're called snakebites. They're piercings. And stop calling me you and whatever. I'm Shayla. Call me Shayla." She spat at him, nervous because she hadn't seen Miaka in a while.

"Snakebites? You're poisoned?" He stood awkwardly until Shay stopped and pulled one out.

"They're metal. It's for decoration where I come from." She poked it back through her skin, wincing slightly. "And what's your name? I don't wanna call you ogre-boy. That seems slightly cruel."

"I'm Sou Kishuku. But everyone calls me Tamahome." He looked astounded at her face, and noticed her ears. "How many piercings do you have? And where are you from?"

"I have 19. And I'm from Japan. It's an island off the coast of China."

"Well, you're in China now." He walked next to her in silence. _He's thinking it over I guess. Whatever. I'm getting worried about Miaka. Wait a minute…. Is that her?_

"_Shay! Shay! I'm safe! I'm back in the library!" _ _Wait…. I can hear her_. "Miaka!"

"_I'm fine Shay, but you're in the book. I don't know if there's any way for you to get out besides going on through…" _

And as suddenly as Shay had heard her, she was gone.

"That girl's name was Miaka? She was rather pretty…" He looked up into the air, his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever, Tama. Let's just keep going." Shay walked into town, only to find a procession on the streets. A bunch of people were crowded to the side, and a platform was being carried by four men. Tamahome caught up to her and stood behind her, looking over her shoulder. A part of Shayla was smiling, since he couldn't look over her head. _Jeez, I love being tall._ But this… whatever it is was in her way. And she was gonna move it.

"Alright. Just move yourselves men. I need to get through here and your… platform is in my way." She stood in the way of the procession, and Tama came up to her and tried pulling her away. This didn't work, because they both were surrounded by soldiers. _Fan-freaking-tastic.

* * *

_

"_The girl and the boy called Tamahome were taken to the prison of the Emperor." _

Miaka looked at the illustration, which showed the girl pacing, and the boy leaning against the back wall.

"_However, the girl was devising a plan to escape. She did not want to be deterred in her quest for her companion. Tamahome spoke to her…"

* * *

_

"Thanks a lot, Shayla. Now we're both trapped." Tamahome spat at Shay angrily.

"Whatever, ogre-boy. I'll get us out of here." She fished in her pocket, and found her phone. _Oh look. No bars. What did I expect?_ Tossing it to Tamahome, she searched some more, finding a bobby pin in her jeans. "You were saying?" She held it up and walked over to the door, fitting her hand through the bars. _Now, if I could only find the keyhole… Aha! Found it._ She wiggled the bobby pin and the lock clicked open. Pulling open the bars, she flashed a triumphant grin at Tama… who was fascinated with her phone.

"What is this? It could get a lot of money. Can I have it?" He looked up at her, his face all cute and chibi-like, pleading with the girl.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Can we just go now? Prison dirt does not look good on me."

"No take-backs, eh?" He held the phone close to him.

"Why would I want it back? It doesn't even work here." She walked out of the cell, and ducked around the corner. "Hurry up, Tama."

"I'm coming!" He followed the girl, and they made their way into the halls. A few hallways down, they began hearing footsteps. Shayla grabbed Tama and pushed him into a room.

"Shayla. Look at this." So she obliged and looked at the golden statue of a phoenix.

"Hey! That looks like the bird that was in the library…" She walked up to it and touched the cool gold, feeling the contours under her artist's hands.

"It's Suzaku. He's the guardian god of the south, of Konan. Legend says a girl from a different world will come when the country is in need and save us." He stared up at it, awestruck.

"Psh. Like it would be me. I'm just stuck here by some weird accident. What god would want me as a priestess? I'm rude, and loud, and not very refined." She left the statue, and opened the doors, peering out into the hall. She saw daylight down at the end and she ran for the golden light.

When she reached it, it turned out to be a courtyard. An enclosed courtyard. And there was a woman sitting on the railing. So Shayla, being herself, vaulted over the low wall and walked over to her. _Gods, she's beautiful. Even prettier than myself and I'm usually the pretty one._

"Uhm… excuse me, ma'am. Do you know the way out of here?"Shay asked politely, not wanting to upset her.

"I do, but I would like to speak with you first. Who are you?" She smiled gently, maybe even more beautiful. Her hair hung around her face in gentle brown waves, and her golden eyes shimmered with mirth.

"I'm Shayla Patterson. I'm 17 and from Tokyo, Japan. Where I'm from it is the year 2000. I'm really not from this place. "

"Well, Shayla, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Hotohori. I live here in the palace." She smiled again as Tamahome ran up to Shay.

"What are you doing? She could turn us in…" _This was a moot point because now there were guards everywhere. Again. Why is it that we can't go anywhere without people threatening us? _

"We caught you now! You won't be able to escape so easily this time!" Three of the guards attacked Shayla, pinning her to the round.

"GET off!" She shouted, trying to squirm away. But then, Tamahome began attacking, his forehead glowing again. He knocked them out with some epically awesome fighting moves. And then the soldiers converged on them again.

"SILENCE!" Hotohori shouted. And the guards fell to their knees in a bow. "So sorry Emperor." Tama looked between the guards and Hotohori, and then fell to his knees too.

"Hotohori? You're the Emperor? No way." She put her hands on her hips.

"No one will hurt these two without my permission."

* * *

"_The girl and the boy knelt in front of the emperor as he explained the plight of Konan to them. He implored the girl to save Konan. She agreed, hoping that it would just get her home. The girl took upon the role of the Suzaku no Miko. Hundreds of courtiers formed ranks and bowed low before her. "_

Miaka looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, Shay. I hope you're okay."

* * *

Shayla stood in the room that Hotohori had lent to her to stay in, the contents of her bag strewn everywhere.

"Sketchbooks, pencils, The Vampire Lestat, chocolate … what else was in there? Oh, here's my copy of Dracula… and… where is it? I can't even find it." She groaned in frustration and kicked a pillow that had fallen on the floor. As it flew through the air the door opened and it nearly hit Hotohori in the face.

"Excuse me, Priestess. I'm sorry to interrupt…" He began but Shay sighed angrily.

"Hotohori, please. Call me Shayla. Priestess just makes me feel… icky." She made a face as she turned back to her bag and shook it upside down again. He moved so silently, Shay didn't even notice he was behind her when she turned around. She squeaked slightly as he placed his hands on either shoulder.

"What are these things on your face?" He was very close to her, so much so that she had to look up at him, more than usual.

"They're uh… called piercings. They're for decoration." His face was so close to hers that she blushed. _None of the boys back home treat me like this. They're not so gentle, or caring. They're rude and crass, and… not my type._ "I have nineteen of them."

"They're very interesting." He inched closer to her, his hands shifting up to cup her face in his hands.

"Most people back home don't think so. My mother dislikes them very much." Shay stated, watching his eyes melt into pools of liquid gold.

"Shayla! I'm hungry! Let's go get food!" Tama burst through the open door, with an idiotic grin on his face. He stopped short when he saw Hotohori.

"Thank you for sharing, Shayla. I look forward to our next conversation." Hotohori smiled and glided out of the room, offering a nod in Tama's direction.

Shayla stood there, looking rather like an idiot, until Tama sidled over to her. "Shayla? Come on. I'm hungry…" He whined in her face.

"Nani? Oh yeah I'm coming. Let's go!" She smiled and looped her arm through his as they walked to find the kitchens.

* * *

"I haven't had decent Chinese food in years. That was so good!" She laughed and nudged Tama with her elbow. "What did you think Tama?"

"Food is food Shayla. But it was good." Tamahome walked next to her, hands behind his head, in a comfortable silence. "Hey Shay. I'm going into town. Would you like to come?" Shay looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure, Tama. I would love to." So Shay and Tama headed outside the palace, in order to make their way into the city.

As they made their way through the palace, Hotohori interrupted their progress. "Priestess, may we speak in private?"

Shay looked at him in shock. "Of course, Hotohori-sama." She followed the Emperor, leaving Tamahome with the promise of a swift return.

As Hotohori led Shay into his own chambers, he walked with a regality and a coldness that had been absent in Shay's quarters earlier. Shay stood awkwardly in the doorway, as he took off his ridiculous little hat that always made Shay giggle. "Shayla, please join me. We need to converse about the rest of the Suzaku Seven." Shayla walked over and sat down, feeling slightly exposed in her sleeveless tunic. "Shayla, in order to summon Suzaku, you will need to find the rest of the Suzaku Seven You have Tamahome, and myself," At this, he flipped his collar down to reveal the character for Star on his throat, "Now it is imperative that we find the rest of the Suzaku Seishi. And once we summon the God, we will be able to rescue Konan." Shay blushed at their proximity.

"Of course, Hotohori. Anything I can do to help." Shay stood up with the purpose of leaving, but a large hand wrapped itself around her wrist and pulled her back. She practically landed in the Emperor's lap with is arms wrapped around her waist.

"I have always pictured a woman, ideal for an empress, ever since I was a child. Someone who could love me for me, and not just my looks or my position. That woman is you Shayla. From the moment I met you, I have loved you." He spoke quietly, his face buried into her shoulder.

"Hotohori…." Shayla didn't know what to say. Hotohori's confession had shocked her.

"I know you do not feel the same as I. Therefore I will have to win your love from those who may have it." He released her, letting her stand up and face him. His eyes had returned to their pool of molten gold, as passionate and beautiful as they were earlier. "Please allow me to know everything about you." His declarations had shocked her; she didn't have any retort for his feelings. She excused herself, none too politely, and fled outside. It was more of a speed of bats-outta-hell, since Shay had no intention of discussing marriage with Hotohori. In her blind dash across a grassy space, she knocked over a support beam for a partially finished gazebo. The structure fell on Shay, raining debris all over the yard.

"TAMA!" Shay shrieked as she dived under a propped up piece of granite. When the dust settled, Shay was trapped beneath an extra piece of granite flooring and debris all around her. She could hear Tamahome and Hotohori outside, calling her name.

* * *

"_The Suzaku no Miko called to her companions to let them know she was alright. But unbeknownst to them and the Priestess herself, she had sustained injuries." _ Miaka read the passage and saw the blood spreading across her skirt and sock, and felt a similar sensation across her shoulders. "What's happening to me...? What's happening to Shay is happening to me as well. Please Tamahome, help her."

Miaka pleaded with the characters, knowing that she had begun to have feelings for the one called Tamahome. She hoped that they would both be safe.


	3. Author's Note

OKAY! I can't stand this story right now. Some of it is begging to be written in first person and I do that better. So it will be getting a rewrite this weekend, into the new perspective, along with a new chapter. So it'll be a reward for the pain I've caused with this awful third person writing.


End file.
